Blood Drenched Rose
by PinknPurpleStories
Summary: A girl who has strange dreams more that often and seeks the answer from her savior.  What had happen that night he found her?
1. Part One: Snowy Nightmare

yet another story I am writing. Just wanted to know how I was doing ^-^

"No!" she screamed out, running blindly through the falling snow. Catching her foot on a hidden stone, the little girl tripped, tumbling to the ground and rolling down a steep hill. Sliding to a stop she lay still, tears swelling up in her eyes. "Mommy...Daddy..." she cried out weakly. The pain from her fall had knocked the breath out of her, her face and limbs covered in scratches that burned like fire, only causing the tears to come faster.

What happened? Why can't I remember?

She lay there silent as her warm tears streaked down the side of her face and across the bridge of her nose, washing away the dirt on her face as it went.

We were all at home...

She thought hard, images flashing through her mind, most coming and going too fast for her to comprehend.

Some men and-

Her eyes grew wide in fear.

Blood.

That word stuck in her mind no matter how hard she fought to forget it, to push it out of her head.

Blood. Blood everywhere, so much blood.

She curled up into a ball as to keep warmth, crying that phrase over and over into her small numb hands. The roaring wind sent a chill over her already shivering body, causing her to squeeze tighter in useless effort to stay warm.

"Poor child,  
all alone. Mommy and Daddy gone?" came a man's voice, a slight chuckle in his words.

The small child looked up, spotting a dark familiar figure leaning over her. Frozen with fear her eyes grew wide,  
as if she was a deer caught in a pair of headlights. Something about this man made her hear pound in her ears, made her breath cease. Made her want to run away. Far away from him.

Move! Run away!

Despite what she told herself, she couldn't even will herself to blink, let alone stand and run away. She let out a whimper that had been stuck in her throat, her eyes overflowing in warm salty tears. "P-please" was all she could say before her throat constricted again. She couldn't talk any longer.

The man knelt down over her, arms on either side to keep her from running. Now that he was closer she could tel out his features. His hair was a dirty blond flowing down to just above his shoulders if it had not been held up in a loose ponytail, his eyes sharp and crimson red. Raising his right hand, he stroked her cheek, leaving an unpleasant feeling on her skin. His expression was smug as he held her gaze "Why aren't you running? Are you afraid of me?"

"Hmm." he chuckled, seemingly pleased by her silent fear stricken face. "No matter. It saves me the trouble of chasing after you any longer." He leaned closer to her, whispering in her ear.

What he said sent a chill down her spine, her mind screaming out in fear.

"Don't worry little one. It'll all be over soon."

tada!  
what do you think? should I continue on it? comments and such are greatly welcomed! ^-^ 


	2. Part Two: A Dream?

Rose sat up swiftly, her breath coming in short gasps. Looking around she realized where she was and wiped the pespiration from her forehead with a sigh. She collapsed on the bed beneath her, one hand above her, the other resting on her stomach. "Just another nightmare."

Slowly blinking her emerald green eyes she stared up at the ceiling high above, questions rushing through her head.

Who was that little girl?

Who was that man?

What was going on?

Her mind raced with these questions as the pounding of her heart slowed to normal.

This nightmare haunted her often, more on snowy days that others. But now, they had been occurring more and more now that her sixteenth birthday was approaching.

Rose sat up slowly, moving the thick black curtains from her bedside window, gazing out onto the midnight scenery.

Contrasting with the black of the night was a peaceful blanket of freshly fallen snow, Little specks of white fluttered down from the endless black, adding on in layers. Something about the snow sent a chill down her spine. It made her want to return the curtains and hide under the thick blankets. It scared her.

Maybe it was her dreams, these horrible visions that woke her from her slumber often. This nightmare would always start the same way. A small frightened child running through the snow. And in turn, it would always end the same way. the man's cold eyes and his evil words that made your breath stop short.

She shuddered at the thought, wrapping her arms around herself for comfort.

Oh how I wish to see the end.

Returning the curtains, Rose lay back in bed, her eyelids gliding shut as she drifted off to sleep once more. 


End file.
